Talk:Little girl
I evaluated her through the 3-point system and she successfully passes. I bet you will find this out for yourself as well. And before you think Little Girl is a description like Potato Farmer, if it's for a person it shouldn't really describe them. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 02:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) What Royboy didn't evaluate was how much content could be on the page, or that the character could have been included on the Mother Brain and MB articles. Because of this, I've put the article up for merge. Thoughts? --Mr. Anon 16:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :There are three options presented. The first that I would strike down is the MB merge. There isn't a definitive link, so it would seem awfully silly. The remaining options are merge with Mother Brain or leave the article. Because of the length of the Mother Brain article, I would lean towards keeping this article and linking from that one. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 19:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I say merge. Honsestly, I see no reason not to. Sylux X 12:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Merge. She's a piece of referential content, basically. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 13:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Keep, Mother Brain article is too long. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Usually I consider article length irrelevant, but it really IS an ungainly thing. I think we should put the sections "Metroid Manga" through "Metroid: Other M" in a seperate "biography" article, like we did with Ridley, and replace them with a brief summary in the actual Mother Brain article. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 22:35, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think it would be better in the MB article. Sylux X 23:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) GAAAAH!!!! I forgot we had an article for a creature actually called MB. I was referring to Mother Brain the whole time, and now I'm confused about what everyone else meant. In fact, I just seem to be an easily-confused person... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 01:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) So, does anyone else want to comment or does anyone think this is a good enough consensus? --Mr. Anon 22:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with ChozoBoy that it shouldn't be merged with MB definitely. That is a stretch. I'm not sure about Mother Brain though. This might be relatively small, but it is still a paragraph, and the format of the other appearances section of Mother Brain wouldn't be accommodating. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well, keep in mind that half the data in there is purely Capitain N related and has nothing to do with Metroid. I think we should take that data out. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 22:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) That's a good point.... my view has changed. Sylux X 22:28, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :This and MB are two different entities. They may be similar but they aren't the same. Besides, one is canon, the other is not. What would be the point of merging them? We have canon articles shorter than this one. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think we're trying to merge with MB. As you pointed out, she was a completely different entity. I think we're discussing merger with Mother Brain. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 01:14, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we are. Sorry for the confusion. I agree that we can take half the Captain N data out and just have a sentence on Mother Brain's article. --Mr. Anon 14:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Bump. --Mr. Anon 16:37, July 1, 2012 (UTC) *grasshoppers* --Mr. Anon 17:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ... locusts. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 21:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) So, anyone else want to continue discussing this or can I merge it with Mother Brain? --Mr. Anon 22:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I've closed my case. Sylux X 23:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Please, please merge. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 23:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Very well. --Mr. Anon 23:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think there was a consensus on merging... HK, MG, and I all seem to lean towards keep. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Please share more reasons you think this article should be kept. I disagree with the notion that article length is a good argument. --Mr. Anon 02:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::We don't want to distract too much from Mother Brain. We can't have this massive section just about a Captain N person, and I'd personally hate seeing the work go to waste. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::So, you don't want a massive Captain N section but don't want to remove the text either? Most of the text is Captain N-related as AS said, and only two points really tie it to Metroid, though one of them is derisory at best. --Mr. Anon 02:31, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Is the article bad? In any way, shape or form? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It does not have enough relevant content, other than the fact that the woman is Mother Brain's perception of herself. If we don't merge, can we at least remove a lot of the irrelevant text? --Mr. Anon 02:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) (Undent) Most of the article was a description? That doesn't really seem so much irrelevant? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } :I just removed what I thought was irrelevant text. If we can have just that information, I am fine with keeping the article, but otherwise I support a merge. --Mr. Anon 02:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I do not support a merge. We don't need to merge it with Mother Brain, as I said before, this is non-canon, whereas Mother Brain is canon. This character is vastly different to Mother Brain, both in appearance and personality, enough to be confusing for people reading the Mother article. I doubt it would be as effective there as it would be in a stand-alone article. In addition, Mother Brain is way too long as it is. Maybe if it was a smaller article, i wouldn't be as against it, but I think we should just keep this article on it's own. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure Mr. Anon is suggesting to only include like a couple sentences about this subject in Mother Brain. However, I believe that a couple sentences wouldn't describe this subject sufficiently. Don't forget that this passed the Three Point System. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Actually, regardless of whether this passes the three-point test, it isn't really a proper character; it's just the way Mother Brain saw herself according to a poorly written and hideously inaccurate spin-off series from the 80's. Plus, "Little Girl" is top at the list of stupid misnomers. Editorials aside, however, this REALLY doesn't qualify as a true article, and, contrary to your opinion, can be sufficiently summed up in a paragraph-long section on the "Mother Brain" article. User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) All excellent points. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 02:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's safe to say that this page should be deleted. I vote for its deletion. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) In fact, point 3 of the Notability guidelines states that "topics whose articles restate that which is in other articles or could be discussed in other articles without leaving the primary topic or creating large walls of text" are eligible for speedy merge/deletion. If this is merged with Mother Brain, it will not create a large wall of text. --Mr. Anon (talk) 22:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) So it's finally decided? User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC)